


Olives & Pickles

by Docnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet the Family, Mercenary/Rockstar boyfriends, Relationship(s), Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnot/pseuds/Docnot
Summary: V is straight out of Arasaka's care and after seeing both mama welles and Vik. Now it's time for V to go home and see the man he hasn't seen in 3 months.With fresh Ink, cybernetics and wounds how is this Corpo turned Merc going to adapt to the very new situation that  is Kerry's Kids staying with him.Kerry's biggest fear is the man that he loves may not still feel the same way after meeting his kids. How is the rockrocker boy turned rock star going to deal with drama that comes with fame.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Olives & Pickles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with another Fic. So here's the heads up.  
> I'm very dyslexic and know there will be alot of spelling and grammar errors, that's something I am trying to get better at but it takes alot of time.  
> So I hope you all enjoy the fic. 
> 
> Warnings before chapter: injuries, swearing, Talk of sex, sexual themes.

Vexrin fiddles with the two jars he holds debating on if he should knock on the gate or more for he intercom. His body hurt, blood dripped down his nose and all up he just wanted to pass out.  
It had now been nearly 3 months since Arasaka put him on ice and today had been his third back on the waking world outside of supervision. He'll he wasn't even aloud contact with the outside world until 2 week's ago. And since then he had been on phone call after phone call. 

Vex is afraid to call Mama Welles, Misty and hell even Vik the only person had constant contact with was Kerry, And fuck did he miss his input. 

And after the past three days he had gotten his optics back to his black and white cats eyes, cybernetics, some of his pericings, bleached and dyed his hair and gotten some of his ink back.  
His body aches from pain from his tattoos, Optics, the broken nose and stab wound in his arm. But he'd be damned if he wasn't finally going to see Kerry after so long. 

V works up the courage to move infornt of the intercom and press the button while balancing both the Pickle and Olive jars. He's met with an irritated Voice on the other line which makes him smile.  
"Who the fuck is it and what do you want"  
V laughed as he moves into the cameras view.

" Got a delivery for Kerry, a Jar of Olives and a jar of Pickles along with a late by two months frozen banana" he Jokes as the line goes quite before the gates open. 

As he walks up the drive he can see the security bots doign there rounds until he sees the bot wi tht he hat.  
" been a while Earl" he Jokes as he walks past the bot up to he front door.  
Once he get to it, the door slams open revealing the Rockerboy who looked just as worn out as Vex felt.  
"Hey Ker, sorry I'm late" he says lightly only to be pulled into a hug by the man. 

V leans into the touch letting out a sigh as he rest his head against Kerry's shoulder. "You look like hell V, what happened, last call you had you had bright green eyes and fluffy chocolate brown hair, now your back to the orignal Vexrin i knew bur covered in blood and a stab wound.  
Come on let's go get you patched up crazy" Vex laughs as he gets pulled into the Villa, Kerry pulls him thought the some what clean rooms before making it to the kitchen. 

Kerry pushes him to sit on the kitchen counter as he moves around grabbing what he needs before making his way back over to V.  
"Alright jars down and strip" Vex raises his eyes brow, his hands quickly make work of his shirt trying not to move his injured arm to much but in the end he just couldn't deal with the shirt with one arm. 

"All ready trying to get me in Bed Kerry" he joked, Kerry rolls his eyes before moving to stand between V's legs. Kerry wipes a small cloth over Vexrin's face to try and get rid of as much blood as he could before moving to look at the stab wound on his arm. 

"How is it you Vexrin Vincent, Night City Merc can avoid most bullets at high speed yet get stabbed?" Kerry jokes as he pours a little Vodka on the wound. V flinches lightly at the burn but relaxes into Kerry's touch, the older continues to take care of the stab wound before wrapping it with a bandage. 

The merc smiles at the Rockerboy, Kerry finished up wrapping the bandage aroudn V's arm only for V to pull him back in for a hug. Kerry wraps his arms around the mercenary, reading his head in the crook of V's neck. V hums lightly taking in how Kerry smelt, how warm his body was and how much he had missed the man. 

"Fuck, I've missed you Ker" Kerry laughs lightly as he takes Vex's face in his hands.  
"I've missed you too babe" V leans into he touch before Kerry brings his lips to Vex's.Vexrin grips onto the front of the rockerboys shirt pulling him closer. Kerry runs his hand thought V's short hair while the other rest on the mercs hip. 

"What the Fuck Kerry!" 

Both V and Kerry pull away quickly eyes going wide, their heads snap towards the voice too see a young man maybe sixteen maybe seventeen looking at them from the stairs.  
Kerry let's out a grumble as he dropped his head into V's shoulder again.  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you my family is here for a while" he whispers to the Merc. The boy's eyes narrow in on V giving the man a death glare.  
"Who the fuck are you?" He speaks up again, Kerry turns around to look at the boy.

"Theodore, please don't swear, Kim's hear too!"  
"Don't fucking call me that Kerry!"  
" then please Stop swearing Ted!" 

Another voice comes from up stairs as a young girl maybe twelve years old comes into View.  
V sits on the bench awkwardly before waving two the two kids. "uhh. Hi I'm V" he calls out, the little girl smiles and waves back while the young man stares him down. 

"Kim, Ted this is V, my boyfriend I told you about" Kerry explain, Kim runs down the stairs into the kitchen, Ted stays up on the second story looking down at them. "Oh the one which had been gone for 3 months, yea sounds like a great input" the older of the kids snark back at him. 

"He has his reason he was gone, he's back now so I'm happy that he's not dead" Kerry yells back at the kid. Ted flips them off before he disappears. Kerry sighs as he deflates before looking to his daughter.  
"Kim this is V I hope you get along with him, his really nice and I'm sure you will like him" Vex can feel his heart almost melt at how gentle he is, She smiles up at him. 

"Hi!, why is your name just V?" She asks  
"Well it's sort for my name which is Vexrin, but everyone just calls me V" he explains to her, she smiles again before turning to her father.

"I'm gonna go talk to Teddy!" She yells out too them as she runs back up the stairs. The kitchen goes quite again as Kerry leans against V.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, everything here's been a bit tense, I wasn't expecting you to finally come home" V chuckles lightly closing his eyes as he hugs him.

"Kerry they are your family you don't have to explain, tho I do have to say you do look good as a dad" he leans into Kerry's ear.  
"Maybe I should start calling you Daddy" he laughs, V pulls him back into a quick kiss before resting his forehead against Kerry's.  
"Behave Vex, as much as I would love That. There are kids here" Kerry pulls him away from the bench before leading him thought the villa.  
"You are going to go lay down either on the couch or in bed and rest" Kerry tells him, V groans wanting to plead that he doesn't need rest. 

"But Keerrryyy!" He whines only to be pushed down on to the couch. "Nope you are having a nap and if you stay there until after I get the pillows and blanket I'll even lay down with you"  
That makes V lay down and not move as Kerry walks off. V lays there for a good 30 seconds before he hears a voice behind him. 

"So why did you leave in the first place?"  
V sits up to see the Boy, Ted standing agaisnt the wall looking over to him. V took a moment to think before he anwsers.

"I had someone happen to my brain, I got really sick and nearly died, it's the reason I've been gone for 3 months, I was getting shipped aroudn alot to have my brain looked at, cut open so they could try and cure me.  
It wasn't fun alot of the time they had me lock in this little white room which made me lose my mind.  
I wasn't aloud contact with he outside world until the 2 week's ago and after that it was only five minute phone calls, I got released for hospital 3 days ago. So I went to see my little brother, my mama and doctor." He explains to Ted. 

The kid didn't look all like he believed it but hey it was the truth, even if it wasn't the full truth. ",So how did you even meet Kerry, it's not like he leaves this place" Ted asked again, V Laughs remembering the whole ordeal.

"Would you believe am if I said a friend dared me to break in and play a guitar?" Vex lays back down on looking up at the ceiling. "I don't understand how does someone like you end up with someone like... him!" The kid almost seemed mad.

"You mean how does a ex Corpo, special Intel turned Merc who was dying at the time end up with a rock star? Well damn I don't even know" V laughed again, Vex closes his eyes and a deep breath.  
"I mean why would you want to be with a guy like him?" Ted relpys back leaning against the wall. 

"We became friends because he asked me to helped him with a Job and after that we started chatting more and, um... I may or may not have helped him set a boat called the Seamurai on fire. And that's how we kinda got involved.  
It wasn't really thought out, i was dying and he was looking for someone who could keep up with his crazy ass" V explain again, V hears movement before he sits up. 

"Crap sorry, don't tell him a swore infornt of you, bad habit of mine." Ted raises an eyebrow, the kid waves him off before walking away.  
He catches a glimpse of the kid walking away, 'strange kid' he thinks before he lays back down.

Kerry made his way back into the lounge room within two minutes. He finds V laying down flicking through channels on the TV.  
"Move over Vex" V sits up a bit so Kerry can throw the pillows down on the lounge before dropping down beside V. Kerry pulls the blanket over their waist as he snuggles onto pillow. 

Vex lays back down, wrapping his arm around Kerry and pulling him close. V rest his chin on the back of Kerry's head, he can hear the rocker boy laugh lightly as the man take the remote from his hand.  
"You owe me 2 full sessions of big, little Corpo rats. And we are gonna start catching you up on it."  
V kisses the back of Kerry's neck gently ad his eyes move to the tv.

"Well I guess we better get me caught up on a that's been happening in big, little Corpo" the opening to the show start, V curls up aroudn Kerry enjoying finally being home. V slowly moves his hands to be rested on his stomach, he fiddles with it lightly running his fingers over Kerry's stomach.

Kerry riggles around trying to get comfy as V's hand move further up his shirt.  
"V behave, as much as I'd love to bend you over and take you right here, there are kids which knowing our luck would walk in on us." 

V hummed kissing Kerry's neck lightly before moving hid hand away.  
"Fuck Kerry I'm dying here it's been three months of being under constant supervision of Arasaka, I'm horny as all fucking hell, please Ker I just need some physical contact" V groans out as he moves his hands to rest back on Kerry's hips.

:Please, just let me give you a hand job under the blanket I want to feel you"  
Kerry let's out a heavy sigh as he turns over to V. The older runs his hands up the mercs face before running them thought his hair.  
"As much as I want that, it will have to wait until later. Please V I don't want them to see that if they accidentally walk in." Kerry pleads, he pulls V into a kiss again. 

"Ok I can do that Kerry"  
"Thank you, I love you, you fucking Gonk"  
"Love you too, you crazy ass"


End file.
